I won't love but want
by Danny 3 Phantom
Summary: Sam decide not to love again after her boyfriend deceive her but she's obsessed with a ghost, What will be next? Find to read story.. read please
1. Chapter 1

_**I won't love but want**_

Sam burst inside the dark empty room of the apartments she share her room with Valerie and Star, They are her room mates , She locked herself and broke down in tears,

"Why always this happened to me?" She thought, "Why everyone love me just because of I'm rich? Why anyone don't try to see the soul inside me? Why anyone don't love me as who I am? Why anyone don't try to understand me? All of those girls are my friend just because I'm belongs to a rich family and all of those..." She couldn't complete when her lover slash come through her mind, she start crying more worst.

"Hey Sam listen to me I really love you, please open the door" Alex knocking on the door forcefully " Just try to understand, Sam"

"No you don't" Sam replied.

"Sam what are you doing inside there, There's a ghost" She hear Star said from outside background.

"I don't care if there's any ghost, A ghost will be much better then you people" Sam scream in hurtful sound.

"Sam open the door and if you don't, I'll break it in two pieces" Alex her boyfriend replied.

"I will not, Go to the hell and leave me alone, You fake people" Sam shout.

"Fake people? what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You know what I mean Alex" Sam said softly "And now I'm going to tell the world you're a cheater, A player who play with other's heart, Maybe someone survive to get hurt"

"SAM..." Alex bitterly said her name then cool down "Sam look I don't know what are you talking about, I just know is 'I love you'"

"You can't run to the truth Alex I saw you and Star making out together, She is you're girl friend I should have to know this before I fall in love with you, You are really a jerk person I've meet in my life, You pretend to love me just because I'm rich, You don't love me but money"

"You!" Alex replied and break the door lock in anger, push the door forcefully and rush in.  
Sam back away "Keep away from me or.."

"Or what? huh? How hard was to trapped you? How far I go to get you and now you want me to let you go, No I will not going to leave you anyway" He move closer , wrapped his hands around her waist, pull her closer.

"Don't touch me, You bastard"

"Grrrrh!" Slam her against the wall and held her wrists above her head.

"Leave me" She begin angrily "Let me go" in little crying sound with tears in her eyes when he move closer, She didn't saw him like this before she love him and hope to see little goodness inside of him but he break her hope step by step.

"Scared?" Alex asked. "How-bout this?" He grab her hands in his one, grab her neck by other one.

"I said leave me" She struggle to set her self free.

"Don't shout babe, It's just..." Before he complete ,he get scars by her nails on his face, he backed away.

"I told you to let me go" Sam replied in anger and little scared.

"OH! So you want to fight, Let's fight" He step forward.

Before he come closer Sam run.

"OH! No,no,no you can't run" He held her wrists before she run "You start the fight first...and I'll finish it" He throw Sam at the wall and block her way by his arms on her both side. He could see in her eyes she's afraid of him. He smirk "So are you coming with me or want a fight" He ask.

"No, I still won't be with you, I don't care if you'd kill me"

"So you still want fight"

She keep quite, never replied then he notice her amethyst eyes flash into green, Alex blink a moment.

"Yes I exactly want a fight" Sam replied in a boy voice.

Alex mouth wide open before he realize what just happening.

Sam punch hard into his face and he fell to the ground, She held his hairs and drag him to the other side of the room by his hairs, slam his head into the wall again and again.

Outside Star and Valerie reached and listen Alex screaming, they peek inside and found Sam beating Alex so badly.

Blood slips down Alex head to his check, Star and Val stop her then she come to her scene and her eyes purple again.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Sam scream when she found Alex bleeding "What's going-on here? Who did this to him?"

Alex turn his head to look her, holding his head in his hands.

"You don't know?" Valerie ask.

"No!" Sam replied. Their eyes wide and they afraid of if they tell her she did this to him, she kill them too.

"Who did this?" Sam asked.

"We... we don't know who did this to him" Star thought Sam is crazy, mantle.

"A_Alex are you alright?" Sam sit beside him and he move away, afraid of she'll beat him again.

"We should take him hospital" Star said as they both called help and bring Alex hospital while Sam was still in this room staring the ground.

"I didn't ever want this to happen to him" she said to her self tears slip through her eyes.

"You don't need to care about it now" A voice said and she thought she's talking to herself or her mind talking to her.

"OK" She replied and move out of this room and get in her and her mates room and try to figure out who can do this to him, He was scaring her then someone come and beat him like hell and disappear before she could notice."I shouldn't care about it, He's a cheater and cheater deserved it" but still tears in her eyes.

 **AT NIGHT:**

They return back at the apartment, Val and Star step in side the room and found Sam on her bed.  
"Is he alright" Sam ask still staring at the roof then turn her face to them.  
"Yes but still in the hospital with his parents" Val replied.

"What you think who's behind all of this?" Sit on her butt.

"Aaam...um W-We don't know" Val replied hesitantly

"No you guys are hiding some thing to me?" Sam start.

"No, exactly not, what we can hide to you ? Right Star?" "Yes" Star replied.

"Are you guys thinking I did that?" Sam ask

"Who did this to my son?" A big man rushed inside the room. "Tell me who..." He stop when he saw Valerie and Star pointed towards Sam.

"ME!" Sam jaw drop.

"Yes you" She hear the voice said towards the door and it was Alex.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **ALRIGHT THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**_

 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't love but want**

 _Thank You "Guest" to help but, but still...Well I'm attempting to concentrate on your warnings while writing, Thank You so much for helping you can give me more tips if you want plz._

 ** _OK NOW I WANT TO CLEAR THAT DANNY...WELL IT'LL BETTER IF YOU FOUND OUT LATER_**

 ** _THANKS TO LIKE_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

"What are you saying Miss Manson? Are you sure?"  
"Yes! , I want to shift in room number seven twenty four"  
"Are you-actually It's not just a flying news , I saw myself, a ghost in this room"*said loudly, his sound makes her jump*  
"Are you sure you saw ghost? How does he look like?" *she smirk, she knew it's just a lie to make students fear of*  
"I-I don't know, I just saw a black cat came into the room through the window glass and staring me when I was on the bed reading a novel book but when I return my eyes at the window, there was nothing" *his sound making the words real, even if it's never happened*  
"OH! So it's just your phobia and you're telling me you saw a ghost?"* Laugh little*  
"OK Miss Manson, Here's your keys but don't forget my warnings, I'll makes manage this room for you"

 ** _sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_** s

"Sam you're going in seven twenty four?" Valerie ask.*disbelief*  
"Yes! I'm happy, Now I never have to share my room with you jerks any more" * rageful sound *  
"Sam, I know you're right, Alex shouldn't have to do this to you a-and I'm never in the star team, I swear, I'm with you" *protest*  
"Yes and it's because You don't like me but my background" *growl*  
"No, It's not what you think..."  
"Shut up Valerie, I know every think about you and your creepy friends, I'm not that shallow , I can leave alone, no matter if there's any ghost" (With that Sam move out of her old room, two suit cases in her hands and reached in front of seven twenty four, sigh, use key, push the door open, stare the blue walls which is now clean

"Welcome" (suddenly wind blows and She listen something whisper to her, she froze a moment but ignore again and stepped in, set suit cases in a side of the bed, She stare walls of the room, it has blue color, She sat on the bed, a tear tickle down through her eye, She lay down on her back,'How can anybody love me, I'm a goth, No one like goth, Why I didn't notice it before?' she thought, more tears slips from the side of her eyes and disappear in her hairs makes them wet, she curled into a ball and fall asleep)

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Hey look, A goth freak shift in the ghost room" Sam hear Star whisper to Alex then giggled, they were next to Sam's bench in cafeteria.  
"Maybe she's convincing the ghost to be her boyfriend" Alex laugh.

Sam gave him murderous look and take a seat far from them, doing nothing instead of playing with her fork and food, lost in thoughts.  
"You OK?" Val take a seat beside her.  
Sam glance at her, didn't notice she was crying. "Yes, I'm doing good" Softly.  
"Yup I can see that" place a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
Sam pull away and rush out of cafeteria leaving her lunch in front of Valerie.

"Sam, open the door" Valerie said.

"Sam... I want to talk to you" again.

"OK I want to tell you about who did all of this to Alex, I know It wasn't you" Valerie said and saw Sam open the door "What?"  
Valerie stepped in "Yes, don't you know?"  
"NO! I never saw anyone there instead of me and Alex"  
"Sam! look! I don't want to play with your feelings but It was not you, I saw your eyes were not the same any more when you was hitting Alex head in the wall"  
"You're saying it's me..."  
"NO!NO! Exactly It was not you but physically it was you, I saw that ghost green eyes instead of your natural amethyst"  
Sam open the mouth to say something but Valerie stop her "Listen you shouldn't live in this room it's dangerous, This ghost..."  
"Shut up, Who do you think you are to tell me where should i live and where not? Now get out, Get out!" (scream loud that makes Val stood up)  
"But Sam..." (try to say something)  
"I said go!" Val saw her eyes green again and her palms begin sparkle with ecto plasma towards Valerie " Now Be off" Sam hushed in a boy sound.  
Valerie quickly rush out of the room but she fall down on the door step hesitatingly, she scream as Sam shot ecto rays towards Val but on the ground and laugh like Monster still in a boy sound. Valerie quickly rush out in fear and don't tell anyone.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sam hear knock on her door she open and Saw a big African man not around her age, looks like twenty or twenty one, googles on eyes, in blue jeans and yellow shirt, a cell phone in his hand (P.D.A) "Hello Miss! Can I help you?" He ask.  
"Who are you?" She ask.  
"I'm Folly, Tucker Folly, Master of technology"  
"What are you here for?" She ask confusedly.  
"Can you please let me come in first then I can tell you easily"  
She move a side and give him enough space to come in.  
"Thank You" With that he stepped in. "I know you're here Da-Ghost, now come out" shout out to the empty room.  
"What..are you doing?" She laugh little.  
"OK, I'm here to check the room, Excuse me please" He push Sam out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
"OK, Danny now just you and me, come out dude, I know you're here, we need you, your Mom, Jazz, Mr. Fenton, I need you my friend, you can't leave us like this, Come on man, Talk to me..." Trying to makes the ghost to respond his answer.

Sam listen him calling the ghost his friend and now she know that the ghost name is Danny and Folly has great relationship with this ghost, most important thing she do think ghost never can exist in this world.

Sam knock on the door Tucker open after give up to attempt.  
"Are you done?" She ask seriously then a great laugh escape from her mouth.  
"Yeah, Laugh" Sadly.  
"D-Do-hahhhahaha you really...think ghost can exists in this world ...hahaha" her laugh out of her control.  
"NO! I don't think, I believe" Tucker replied in fully straight away.  
"You-You look so sagacious and you believe these things, It's so funny" Began laughing again.  
"It's not funny... Look I want to talk to you"  
"Go ahead?"  
"Not here...can we walk out somewhere?" He ask.  
She blink "Sorry I don't know you?"  
"Please, Just for a moment, I've to tell you some thing important, please" He insist.  
"K ... where?"

s **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Every ghost has their obsession , Maybe he has too?"  
"Yes I can understand, What will be his obsession?" Her laugh disappear to listen his story, Tucker tell her about his friend who's a ghost now.  
"Don't know, Maybe he want to kill someone"  
"Why he kill himself? "  
"He never kill himself, he had been murdered, I want to meet him , to talk him..." sadly "He's still my friend, no matter he's dead, I still love him as I do before, Call me if you saw him ...I mean his ghost...Here's my number" He place a paper in her hand.

Sam glance at the paper "Alright"  
"bey" stood up from the bench and get on his own way.  
"bey" She stood up too, was in her way to move out of the garden but unfortunately she found two figures far on a bench, a tear slip on her check when she recognized the figures correctly, Alex and Star, Holding hands, How close, The imagination of past, Alex and herself come through her mind, She don't want to cry in front of anyone so she rush back to her apartment, into the room and close the door behind her.

She's crying like every time she did when she saw them together, she want to ask him Why he did this to her?, can't he tell her before that he love heart would never break in so many pieces, It's too hard to forget him, She decide to never love again, never ever. She pull out a sharp knife from an apple on the lamp table and place it on her wrist.  
"Alex is not my weakness, If he is... He'll never be anymore" Her tears fall to the ground as the knife cut her milky skin, blood pops out in the form of a thin line and pain. "No body care about me, No one need me, neither my parents" She drag the knife deep down, and fell collapse to the ground.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

 _ **OK ages are:**_

 _ **Tucker: 21 Year old.**_  
 _ **Sam: 17 year old.**_  
 _ **Valerie: around Sam's age.**_  
 _ **Alex: Whatever you think 17,18, or 20.**_  
 _ **Star: around Sam's age.**_  
 _ **Danny: around ghosts age, hahaha like i said before, you'll find out later.**_  
 _ **Paulina: around Sam's age.**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Tell me what you think**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Conspiracy"**_

Next morning when she woke up and found blood on the bed sheet and floor, she turn her head and take a notice of her clock. "OH No! I'm late" Clock said 'seven thirty' she stare her blood on floor "I'll care about it later" She take a bath and get ready for school.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Why you're in full sleeves and gloves? it's not winter?" Valerie ask, still little afraid but she know whatever had happened, it's not Sam's fault and she's to save her before that ghost do attack or he completely control on her.  
"Why do you care?" Sam sadly place the book in her locker.  
"Sam listen, before you say anything or leave, I want to tell you that I'm with you, If you never want to see me as a friend so do whatever you want but I'll help you...and now I'm going to tell you a truth" Hesitate because she know Sam will never believe her.  
"What?" question.  
"...A-Alex is planning something...to you...I don't know what's it ...but I feel better to tell you before it's too late" Val replied last sentence quickly.  
"Wa-Are you kidding...He has nothing to do to me". "Yes Sam, He send goons and gave them you're photo, believe me, I saw it"  
"H-He couldn't do this, You're lying ...And how do you know about it?"  
"...Sam...I'm actually interested in ghost after I... that happened to Alex and my Dad made a..."  
"You're lying, I can see it" cut Valerie words and slam her locker door close.  
"Sam, No, believe me"  
"There's nothing I believe into you" Turn and take steps forward.  
"OK, just a warning, If you feel somebody chasing you in the parking, today at night after party, then ...just run" Shout behind Sam, her voice echoed in the empty place.

 **SsssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Sam entered into the room after school and decided to clean the mess from the floor and bed sheet, she wonder when she found bed sheet and floor already clean like nothing happened or somebody clean it and wash the sheet, she confused.

 **SsssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Sam's cell phone ring, she pick up "Hello?"  
"It's Val, Sam where are you?" Valerie ask. Sam heard music in the background.  
"Where ever I am, Why do I tell you, After all I'm not at that stupid party" she replied in bitter sound.  
"Sam why you're so mad at me?" Val place her free hand on her ear because of music, so she could hear Sam clearly.  
"Because I am and don't call me again bey" With that Sam shut her car door close, take two steps towards her apartment, hung up her phone.  
"Wait! Stop! Don't ..." Val hear the 'beep' sound that means Sam hung up "Oh No!" She think deep then realize she heard the sound of slamming the car door, Sam's heavy boots and sound of other other cars, that's mean she was in the parking or she could be an other parking...but she has to check.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

After few seconds of walking towards her apartment in silent instead of her boots sound, she hear something more, she turn her head but found nothing instead of unmoving cars, She step forward hesitantly , then the word Valerie said to her makes her breath stop, She hear again something like sound of foot steps, like somebody chasing her, Val words 'just run' repeating her brain again and again stairs was in front of her but she froze in the place, she slowly turn around and again found nothing, "W-Who's there?" She ask hesitantly and step backward, scanning every direction, take one more step back and found her feet on stairs, She turn and run but before she reached to the elevator, she feel two strong hands grab her arms.  
"Who're you, Let me go" She struggle to survive and scream, They wrapped a fold around her mouth so she couldn't scream, She kick them but it makes no effect on them then a sharp metal plate attack on one of their arm and makes him bleed, they lose their grip on Sam and Sam fell to the ground and saw someone in the red costume floating in the air on some machine type thing and a weird special gun in hand, Without thinking they pull out the revolver and shot towards the person in red costume.  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Valerie scream when the bulit attack her right arm and left leg and tore her skin, make her bleed, She lose the gun and fell to the ground, pain was so much.  
Guys turn around towards Sam but found she's gone, they race their sight and saw her in her elevator pushing the button, trying to close the door, They ran towards her but they late, They use other elevator.

Sam ran into her room and slam the door behind her, she's scare, hopeless and crying.  
She hear the sound like they got her, she begin screaming "What you want?...(sob)...If you're here to kill ...me on Alex command,...go and tell him that I'm already dead ...and If you're here to kidnap me so I'm telling you, you'll get nothing because my parents love their richness more then me, they'll never give you... a single amount on me,...(sobs) they don't love me ...(sob) They don't love me" repeating the last sentence she place her legs against her chest and place her head on her knees, still crying, she don't know when it's come and she fall asleep in a corner of the room.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the morning she woke up by the sound of knocking door, she hesitantly open up and found police officer.  
"You're under arrest Miss..."  
"What're you talking about?" nervously Police officer handcuffed her hands and pull her out, Sam's eyes wide when she look at the dead bodies of the guys who was attacking on her last night.  
"I-I didn't do it" chock out.  
"Yes you did" She turn her head and saw Alex.  
"Why you're doing this to me Alex? What you want?" She scream.  
"I want nothing, I just know you did this because you did this to me already, I was almost dead" Alex actually told the police officer that she already did this once before and not this is the second time. "No! I did't do anything" Shout out loud.  
"She's right, she never could do any of this" A big boy said.  
"Aa..aa.. who're you man? You've not need to interfere in matters that don't concern you" Alex said.  
"Who're you? How can you say this she never..." cut the officer words.  
"It's Tucker Foley and I know she never could do any of this"

"Then who's it ?" Alex ask before Police officer.  
"They killed themselves" Tuck replied.  
"Impossible" Alex replied.  
"Yes, I can prove it, here's a video tap I fit in and out of the room... I'm so close to this school because I'm was a student of casper high when...aaam don't mind" said gently.  
"Came on , Do you sure they killed themselves" officer ask.  
"No it was mudder, they kidded each other" Tuck answered.  
"OK where's the video tap?" police officer ask.  
"Here" Tucker handed them his P.D.A.  
They play the Video and watch Sam rushed into the room then guys follow her, they scream as they touch the door like somebody punch them in the face, then both raise revolver at each other against their will , like somebody forcing them, they shoot and fall to the ground. No Sam, Not anyone.  
"OK, Thank you .. Now I've to go" Officer said shake hand with Tucker and open handcuffed from her hands.  
"You welcome" Tuck replied.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Thank you to save me" Sam smiled.  
"No problem...I know Danny do it ,You see he's protecting you?"  
"Protecting? ... There was a girl, A super girl, she's injured" Sam rushed out and reached to the place where she last time saw that red suit girl.  
"Yeah we found a injured girl here, She's in hospital now" Tuck Said.  
"I've to meet her she tried to save me" Sam said impatiently.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

They entered into the hospital, A Flowers bouquet in Sam's hands, They reached to the counter then towards the room they want.  
Sam peek inside the room, Wonder to found Valerie on the bed sleeping and bandage wrapped around her right hand and left leg.  
Sam drop the bouquet to the ground, shocked, standing straight in front of Valerie.  
Valerie open her eyes by the noise to see what's it and found Sam on the door way. "Sam!...You OK?" tries to pull her back from the bed in sitting position.  
"It was You?...You did that for...me?" Sam feel tears in her eyes "Why Val...You did that for me after all you know that I didn't believe you?"  
"It's... OK, I just want to help you" shook her head, stare to the ground.  
"Why?" before Val say something Sam hug her tight."Thank You Pal" Val hug her back by her one uninjured hand. "Friends never say Thanks" Pull away and smile.  
"You alright? How're you feeling?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah just little...little more...much ...pain...is..worst" Val said while thinking deeply.  
"So sorry about it" "No, it's not that worst...I'm OK" smile a little.  
Tucker pick up the bouquet from the ground and place it on the table beside Valerie's bed.

 **SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

"Val you need to rest..." Sam scold her "...tell me whatever you need?" Sam covered Val with the sheet.  
"Alright, When?...OK, I'll be right there in two minutes...bey Alex" Star entered into the room and hung up the phone. "Can I ask What're you doing here?" Star ask staring at Sam.  
Sam glare her bitterly.  
"OK, maybe you've no answer, You've to minutes to get out" Star pick a dress from the cupboard and get into the bathroom.  
"I can't stand to being around her, Can you..." glance to the ground because she know Valerie deny to live with Sam in this ghost room.  
Val look at Sam "Will you share your room with me?" ask hopefully.  
Sam move her glance ground to Val, stare in her eyes. "Really?... But you refused me to..."  
"OK, it's OK...actually I want to see the ghost and catch him" Val smile.  
Sam laugh little "OK then" smile.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

In the night sleeping with Sam on the big bed in the ghost room, Val stare the dark purple walls seems black in the dark, Val turn her head to look at sleeping Sam, She feel a big weird shadow on the wall then it fade, then she feel someone peeking inside and staring her with big eyes from the window, Val look towards the window but found nothing instead of curtain, she scared, she place her hand down the bed and pull out her gun, held it in her arm tightly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **OK hope you enjoyed and like this chapter.**_

 _ **Review Please.**_

 _ **And share your thoughts with me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I won't love but want**_

 _ **Please read**_

 _ **Thank you so much to reviews**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy this too**_

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sam wake up when something poke on her face, she open her eyes slowly and scream when she found Valerie pointed the gun head at her.  
Val suddenly wake up with a scream and shoot towards window. Her red darken eyes telling that she doesn't sleep all night. continue shooting one by one, break all the window glasses.  
"Stop it, stop it" Sam yelled, eyes closed, placed her palms on her ears.  
Valerie stop and look at Sam. Sam slowly open her eyes.  
"What're you doing? You need to rest and..." Sam glance on her bandaged arm "...and you was shooting by your injured arm?" Val confused, look towards her, she feel no pain so she remove the bandage and found no scar it's gone. "Not Bad" Val look her leg and also check it and found no scar there too, she stare around the room "Thanks ghost but I'll get you one day"

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sam pick her dress from the closet while Valerie was studying biology on the bed. "Val are you coming with me?"  
"Where in the bathroom?" laugh a little.  
"No! Caff! remember we..." Sam words cut by Val "OK OK! I'm just kidding" Val replied.  
Sam smile and get into the bathroom.

After few minutes of studying Val listen someone whisper her name, she raise her head but found nothing,she ignored,she listen that whisper again and again and this time non stop, she raise her head and listen clearly, whispers coming towards the bathroom, she forget there's Sam so she grab the gun and pointed it at the bathroom door, she saw lock move like someone opening, her hands shivering, still pointed the gun towards door.  
Sam open up, move out, scream and get back into the bathroom again. "Val what're you doing?" yelled.  
Val move the gun down, sigh in relief, "OK you can come out...I think ghost was about to attacking on me" Val said.  
Sam came out, "Don't scare me like this again"

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sam on the bed solving math problems,  
"Hey Sam did you see my shoes? where are they?" Val lay down on the floor and search her shoes down the bed, "What's this?" Val whisper when she saw a red heart shaped thing."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Val scream makes Sam jump out of the bed and see what's going on.  
"What's wrong? Are you OK?" Sam asked worried.  
Val stood yup, scared, showing Sam the blood on her hand, "T-There's s-something...Alive" said the last word loud.  
"What kind of thing?" Sam lean down, looking down the bed, and smile. "Hey! You little kity" Sam grab and pick up the little black kitten from the ground "You freak her out?...Val this freak you out?" Sam asked.  
"No! there's something more...little...like heart shape..." Confused where this kitten come from?  
"You hand...Are you Alright?" held Val's hand in her.  
"I'm OK, it's not my blood" replied.  
"Let's see what's under the bed?" Sam place the kitten in Val's arms, grab the broom and clean the down bed floor. "There's nothing...you see?" Sam said, Val peek under the bed, found nothing instead of empty floor.  
Sam take back the kitten from Val's arms, hold it up high to her eyes level, stare in his beautiful big blue eyes and smile "How long you're here?" Sam ask to the kitten.  
Kitten replied "Meeooow"

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Next day Sam get into the room after school and saw Valerie packing her stuff.  
"Val where're you going?" Asked confusedly.  
"I'm going Sam, I've to, I can't leave here, I know you'll never believe but but I listen whispers, saw some stuff that you can't see, I can't sleep here, can't eat, can't study, can't do anything..."  
Sam open her mouth to say but Val stop her and place a finger on her lips "I know Sam you'll never believe, you know I saw this kitten whispering my name and maybe it's true that all of this happening because I know/believe there's a ghost, It can be my phobia too but I want to go, every second is so hard to pass in this room, Sam hope you'll understand" staring into Sam's eyes, Sam nod in yes "Thank you... sorry about I'm leaving but I'll be right here if you need help or something...call me...k?" Sadly.  
"Kay" Sam replied, smile sadly when Valerie moves out of the room.  
'Now I'm alone' Sam think then glance at the kitten sadly "No I'm not alone, you're here with me" Sam hug the kitten tight into her chest.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

After few days Sam start listening whispers too, and see weird dreams about this room, she begin believing there's a ghost and tonight she in the bed, shivering, staring down the kitten whispering her name, She doesn't know when she fall asleep.  
Sam wake up in the morning, found the sleeping kitten beside her, she guess maybe it's a dream, this is still a cute kitten but Sam guess Val was right, she should leave this room too, she couldn't live here either, She begin packing her stuff.

After packing she dialed Val's number.  
"Hi Sam"  
"Hi Val, you know you was right" Sam a pick the suit case and placed it out of the room in a side.  
"What do you...wait D-Do you saw something?" Val asked.  
"Yes! And listen kitten whispering my name too, maybe it's a nightmare"  
"It's not nightmare Sam, It's real" Val replied.  
Sam shiver and froze in the door way when she feel something wrap around her legs.  
"Sam?...Sam?... Are you there?... Are you OK?" Val confused.  
Sam slowly look down then sigh in relief and replied "Yes I'm OK" "Why you answer that late, you know you scared me" Val replied.  
"Really, Well it's kitten and I think..." Sam cut by Val.  
"It's not kitten Sam, Try to understand, It's the ghost in the form of cat" Val said.  
"Are you kidding? ..You're crazy you know?" Sam replied.  
"Sam..." Before Val complete, kitten jumped at Sam and kicked the cell phone, cell phone fall to the ground and break in two.  
Val yelled on the phone but get on answer, she feel something bad happening to Sam so she decide to go and help her.  
"You bad little cat, What ya want, See what you did to my cell phone?" Sam lean down and pick her broken cell phone up then look towards the kitten "Look, I know you're sad too..." Sam pick the kitten in her arms "...but I've to go, I can't take you with me,I'm so sorry, forgive me" Sam place the kitten to the ground, pick second suit case up and move out of the room, Sam realize she forget her volet in the room,she entered into the room again, pick the volet the move towards the door, She was right in front of the door then she listen whisper.  
"Don't go...don't go...Sam" Sam confused and search the spoker, she look down and found kitten whispering all the stuff she's listening, she stepped back, she saw kitten eyes not blue anymore, it's green now, She gasp when she saw kitten change into the form of ghost boy, same her height, looking around her age, in black costume (jump suit), white hairs, green eyes, smirking at her, She stepped back once more, he suddenly grab her wrist and pull her into him, Sam eyes wide, scared, she pulled away and step back still staring at him, she want to ask who's he but her voice trapped into her troth, she couldn't run out because he was right front of the door between the door and her.  
He step forwards towards her and she stepped back until her back slam into the wall and he's right in front of her, her breath stop when he lean down.  
"Don't leave me alone" He whisper into her ear and place his palms on the wall beside her.  
Sam words still trapped in her troth, scared, couldn't breath, she turn her head and now scared so much when she saw his hand bones and vines, she scream loud.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Val was about to reached to the door when she saw the door open and Sam fall on her knees in the door way, Sam quickly get up, grab her suit cases and run fast as she could, she was scared, she couldn't see Valerie, Val try to stop her but it useless.  
Val peep inside the room and found a black haired boy, in blue baggy jeans and white shirt with a red oval on it, around her age struggling to get out from the closet but clothes are all over on him, Val saw he stood up out of the closet and stare himself into the mirror.  
"Wow...My eyes are so beautiful" boy said then her glance down to the ground and found a volet, He pick it up "Saaaaam" He said with a big smile on his face.  
Val turn back to find someone for help but no one was there, she peek back inside and found he's gone.

 **DddddddddddddDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 ** _OK I'm also 17._**

 _ **Hope you like and enjoyed this chapter**_

 _ **Tell me what you think or any question**_

 _ **Review Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I won't love but want**

 ** _Thank to Reviews_**

 ** _Hope you'll like this chapter too_**

 ** _Let's enjoy_**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sam reached in front of a hotel, "What was his name? What's his name" pull a paper out of her bag and dial Tucker's number.  
Tucker's cell phone ring, he pick up "Hello?" "Hello! Foley, I..." before she complete.  
"It's Tucker Foley!" Tucker replied.  
"Yeah Tucker, I saw a ghost in my room so I leave" Tell worriedly.  
"When? Where're you know?" Tucker ask impatiently "I'll explain later, I need your help this time, I'm out of the hotel" She told him hotel name and address.  
"OK I'll be there in few minutes" Tuck said, hung up and stepped out of the bath tub, get dressed and ready to go.

dddddddddddfddddddddddddddddffddddddddddfddddddfffddddddddddddfff

Danny floating in the air, following someone he don't know, just flying in a direction.  
"I didn't realize before, I've two sides in one...ooooohhhoooooo...wow, I'm a blue eyes, black haired, white shirt, blue jeans guy and other I'm a green eyes, white hair, black costume, flying guy...cooooool" He said and cough "OH Man! Why I'm feeling so sick" cough again "Why every thing seems to blurred?" Darkness caught him and he feel to the ground from high unconscious.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tucker reached there, booked a hotel room for Sam from his credit card.  
"Thank you, can you please bring my volet, I mislay it in my previous room" Sam asked.  
"OK I'll try" Tucker said and handed her his volet "Keep it with you, You need it" Tucker said.  
"But it's your's, How can I...?" Again Tuck interrupted.  
"I've one more...Who says I can't keep two volets in a place" Tuck said and laugh a little.  
Sam laughed too "I'll return it to you later"  
"OK see ya later" Tuck said.  
"Bey and Thanks again" Sam replied.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseesssssssssssss

After Tucker's gone, Sam prepare herself to school, she's already late and she know that she missed first period.  
So she rush towards the school, The school a little far from the hotel, She think ' I'll explain every think that happened to principle so maybe it safe my life to get determination in the case to late for school' She saw crowed, like some accident happened, she rush towards the crowed worriedly.  
"What's going on?" She ask to the peoples, They let pass through the crowed, now she can saw what's matter.  
Sam stare the boy around her age "Is he alive?" She asked.  
She got mix answers in sound of yes, no and don't know, so she sit beside the boy, she saw his scars, fresh scares on his neck, head, red marks on his arms and face, it's seems like it's happened before an hour.  
Her weight on one hand and she was about to place her other hand on his face to check if he's breathing but before she do, his all scars gone, he quickly open his eyes, grab her hand and pull into a kiss, she lost control on weight and fall on top of him.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 ** _Hope You enjoyed XD_**

 ** _What will be next?_**

 ** _What will she do?_**

 ** _Share your thoughts with me_**

 ** _Please Review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't love but want**

 **Hope you'll enjoy**

 **Tell me in Review after read the chapter if you do**

 **DXSXDDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSXDXSX**

Her weight on one hand and she was about to place her other hand on his face to check if he's breathing but before she do, his all scars gone, he quickly open his eyes, grab her hand and pull into a kiss, she lost control on weight and fall on top of him.

Her eyes wide in surprise and shock, She scared a little, Everyone around them were watching them with wide surprised eyes, She quickly pull away and give a hard slap against his face leaving a deep red mark with her finger prints on his check, he come to sense, eyes wide open, staring around and her.

"You bully! How dare you" She punch him in the face with that all the people around attack on him because they thought he's dead neither his heart beat work when they check, that's means he's pretending to be dead and Sam get on her way.

So Bad' Poor Danny

 **dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddfddd**

After gained thousand punches and billions kicks, Danny sat on the foot path, staring to peoples who's passing through the road sadly.

He still on the same place, waiting for someone he don't know, After bell ring and all students rush out of the school,

He caught a sight of a girl, It was Sam, He stood up and follow her against his will, His body working it's self like his body has a second mind.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sam entered into the hotel after school then into her room, close the door behind her, turn on the light and scream when she found the same strange boy who kissed her in the morning.

"Sam look, I'm sorry, I don't, I-I" He start but cut off. "How do you come inside? And How do you know my name? ..I call security guards" shout. "No! Please wait!" Danny replied.

"Don't you remember, Which one of my finger prints in these red marks on you're check" Sam shout again and move out of the room.

Security guards reached to the room with Sam and open the door but He was not there, Sam stepped in and found her volet on the bed.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the night, Sam was on the bed reading a horror novel in her dark room in just a lamp light, She feel a knock on the door, then again, and again.

She slowly move out from the bed and move towards the door slowly, open up but no one was there, she scared little inside, close the door and rush into the bed, cover up and try to take a nap instead of reading novel.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

In the morning she woke up, prepare her self to go out and take breakfast, pick up her purple bag and stepped out of the room and found black haired boy sleeping on the floor in a side of her room, his drool slipping down from a side of his mouth, she made a dirty face and took one more step forward but her foot trapped in his and she fall to the ground on his leg with her bag on her head.

His eyes open from the sudden noise and pain, He remove the heavy bag from the person head who'd fall on his leg and found Sam.

"Don't touch me!" She shout and stand up on her feet.

He also do "Sam! Listen"

"security guards!" Shout loud, pull him by his collar "I got him, he's he..." Before she complete he place a hand on her mouth and drag her back into the room and shut the door.

"Sam, Please Forgive me, Please, I didn't want it to happened Sam" He begged forgiveness.

His face was few inches apart from her, Sam grab her nose, he smells so bad, she want to throw up, she try to move away from him.

"Please Sam?" "Please-get-off!" She push him and rush into the bathroom.

One minute later she came out and found him on the bed, laying down restfully with a smile.

"Get out" She scream loud makes his ears go deaf, he jumped out of the bed and found her glaring him bitterly.

"Sam Please, Forgive me" Step forward.

She step backward, want to kick him out but don't want to touch him either "Don't come any closer" "OK I'll not, just listen to me" he said.

"First you go and clean yourself before talk to me" scold him.

He thought for a moment "...Can I use your bathroom?"

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

After take a shower he come out and found her glaring him again.

"You don? Now get out" She scream.

"Did you forgive me?" He asked staring to the ground in respect.

"No! and Never, Who are you? Why You're following me" She grab his collar and drag him down stairs, throw him in guards feet "Keep him out" Said bitterly.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Danny on the foot path, front of the Hotel where she was, staring to her room window, night begin, sun disappear, sky showing little so many stars with a big size moon, He feel moon's watching him, He stared the moon for a moment then to her window and saw she's on the window, her palm against her chin and her elbow against the window side, she's also staring the moon and surrounding, He sigh and begin stare her with a large smile.

Accidentally Sam sight meet to him, she stop for a moment, When she realize it was him, she pull the curtains and return back inside on her bed, pick up her novel book, begin read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Danny Open his eyes and saw a big Van stop in his front, A lady in a blue, black costume came out and rush towards him "Danny!" cried excitedly, then a man in orange and black costume get out of the car and rush into him, both hug him tight, squeeze him hard as his tears come out.

"Danny where have you been my child?" Asked Maddie and pull away but one hand still on his shoulder. "Look he's crying"

Jack pull away "How are you my son?" Asked.

"...I'm Sorry, I- Do we'd meet before?" Staring their faces confusedly, he don't remember any thing.

"We're your parents" Jack told him.

"Parents?" He repeated.

"I guess something's wrong with him Jack we've to take him home" Said Maddie.

They grab Danny's wrist and pull him into their van.

"Let me go! Where you guys are taking me?" Struggle but failed, neither go ghost in front of them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **What will be next? Will he remember any thing or he won't remember?**

 **Don't forget to Review!**

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wont Love But Want**

 **Wish you'll enjoy this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait! I'm not who you think I am" Danny said, after they drag him into the Fenton's building.  
"You are Danny our son remember?" Maddie said hopefully.  
"No I'm not.." Danny replied, Maddie drag him into kitchen.  
"Then who are you? And where you come from?" Jazz came into the kitchen.  
"Jazz?" Maddie start confusedly.  
"Wait Mom, let me ask, if he isn't Danny then who is he?" Jazz asked."What's you're name?"  
"I-I am" Danny place his hand on the back of his neck nervously, think deep.  
They was waiting for his answer.  
"I...don't know" smile little shame fully, he don't even know his name.

"What! You don't know your name?" Maddie said loud.  
"You don't know your name?" Jack repeated.  
"Enough Danny! Now finish this game and accept that you are a part of our family" Jazz said.  
Danny shake his head down "I don't know" sadly.

"Don't worry son, we'll help you to remember" Jack place a hand on his shoulder.  
"But first..." Maddie said and place so many different dishes on the table in just two seconds. "All for you Danny! Let's start"  
Danny smiles "Thanks for the name" "Don't Thanks, It's your's"  
"Will you guys let me go if i finish it all?" Danny asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finish all of the lunch at 12:00 but his breakfast, [Actually he don't need food because he's just a ghost] they couldn't believe on their eyes, How can he eat so much? Then they shows him his pictures with his family, with his friend Tucker, He wonder how match the boy they were showing him in the picture to him.  
He take some rest but can't sleep because he don't need to, he keep thinking who is he? What if they're true?

He couldn't stay here long, He begin feeling worst like he left some work incomplete, He rush out then down stairs to his MOM.

"MOM!" "Yes Honey?" Maddie ask.  
"Can I go out?" He asked.  
"...OK but promise me you'll never run away and you'll come back before Ten O'clock?"  
"I will" Danny smiles, she lean down and kiss his son's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room Sam feel something wrapped around her waist, It feels like some one's arm but no one around her, she was alone in her room, she begin floating in the air too.

He take her out of the window and in the sky on so much high.  
She look down and faint "When was I go to sleep?, Is this a dream...OH! Sammy please wake up" said to her self with close eyes.

"It's not a dream" She hear a male sound, open her eyes, look up and scream so loud when she saw the ghost boy, she meet first time in the ghost room when she was leaving.  
Suddenly pitch noise make him scared so he set her free.

Danny grab one of Sam's wrist before she hit to the ground, she was about two fit above the ground, she was much afraid of him then fall down, she punched on his wrist to set herself free, she jumped to the ground and start running with that she knows she'll have to go where she found majority of peoples so she can cry for help and tell them there's a ghost and this place was a park which was a little bit far from her, during running she got an idea so she take a short cut by a burned old empty factory, She rush into the factory so scared, she look behind and found him chasing her into the air, she run more fast, accidentally she fall to the ground, she quickly look behind again, see noting but feel he's coming so she quickly stood up and run.

She reached and place her palms on the wall which was a big window before two years "No! It can't be" she cried, panting, she had no choice now, she being trapped, she saw a figure coming towards her, it was him, she scared so much and shout "Keep away!" but it's not effect on him .  
"You're that ghost, I'd found ..." before she complete he nod in yes.  
"What you want to me?..." Asked.  
He quickly place his hands on her opposite side, she trapped between his arms, she gasp loud in a little scream, froze in the place she stare him in the eyes, he lean in her ear and whisper "I like you" her eyes wide in surprised, dead expiration on her face while he's smirking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Yup he's completely dead, he's just a ghost, not a half, complete ghost.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **What will be next?**_

 _ **Share your thoughts with me**_

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wont love but want**

 ** _Thank you to Review_**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy this too_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Sam open her eyes and found her self in the bed in her room, she wondering How did she get here? Her whole body was still shaking, she moves her head to the mirror and saw her dry eyeliner on her cheeks and that was the proof it was not a dream, she cover her self from the sheet, she saw that ghost again and she's going to call Tucker Foley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why you are crying Sam? What did he do?" Tucker was on the chair beside her bed, comforting the young girl than him while she was on the bed. "He..(sobbed)..He...I...(sobbed)..." Sam's words trapped in her throat.  
"OK, You have no words to say right? I'm going back" Tucker said and stood up.  
"No! please! Don't, He can be here somewhere!" she cried.  
"Sam, Do you know it's two at night, Why you call me so late with no reason?..." Tucker protest, He saw her pitful face "OK I've an idea, You can come with me, If you want"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tucker! Where have you been? and Who's she?" Tucker's Mom asked.  
"Mom It's Sam and Sam It's my Mom...Mom she'll stay here tonight, I'll explain everything later" Tucker said and get into his room, His mom show's her a guest room and she stay there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning after breakfast Sam sobbed out her all troubles to him and also told him about that black haired boy.  
"Then what?" Tucker asked.  
"Then I trapped, The window I found before two years now was a wall completely close, I couldn't survive and..." Sam explain.  
"Then What Sam? Did he said anything?" Tucker asked.  
"He-...He said he likes me" Blush a little.  
"What!...I can't believe? Why would he say that?" Tucker laugh little.  
"You are laughing...He was going to take my breath away" Sam protest.  
"OK..OK then next?" Tucker asked.  
"Then I didn't know what to do so I kick him and run to the other side, He continue chased me and I was looking behind at him while running, my head slam into an other wall and I fall to the ground, He came and sat in front of me, I back away, he grab my leg and pull me to him, I raise my hand to punch in his face but he grab my wrist, I didn't notice scars on my wrist and it disappear when he grab, I didn't even notice I was crying, He wipe my tear with his thumb and the upper skin of his thumb melt like he's made of ice, He stare me in eyes then I don't know what happened, When I open my eyes I was in my room and I call you" Sam complete.  
Tucker realize there's something between him and Sam, some kind of connection but he don't gathered what, Tucker shows Sam Danny's picture in his volat "Is it he you're talking about" Tucker asked.  
Sam stare deeply, "Yes he is...Do you know him?...Wait!" Sam notice Tucker's younger picture with black haired boy. "Is this you with him?" Sam asked.  
"Yes It's me!" Tucker replied.  
"I'm wondering he's still too young like before" Sam said loud.  
"No! My Friend you are looking in this picture is dead now but that boy who looks like him you are taking about he's his younger brother" Tucker lied.  
"Oh! Sorry" Sam said.  
"Whew" Tucker relief.  
"If he's his brother, Why he live on streets? He Doesn't have home?" Sam asked.  
"Oh! I...after his brother's death, he's like that" Tucker lied but he got an idea "But he want someone to help him you know I mean he want a friend that's why he's like this"Tucker come up with one more lie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam went home Tucker alone in his room lost in deep thougths.  
'Why he's doing that, I know he's dead and maybe he's here to take revenge, and his victim can be Sam but Sam, she didn't do anything, she not even know him... so why?...wait... Paulina was rich like Sam is...that's mean...*Tucker gasp*...He plain to hurt her like Paulina did with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenton's turn on the ghost shield.

"Bey Mom" Danny kiss his Mom's cheek then walk to the door.  
"Bey honey" Maddie gave him a flying Kiss from the kitchen, before Danny reached the door, the door open itself and a young man get in.  
"Danny!" Tucker surprised.  
"Tucker" Danny replied with a big smile.  
"You know him Danny?" Maddie rush out from the kitchen.  
"YES! He's , I mean Tucker Foley Right?" He look at Tuck "He came to meet me in room seven twenty four" Danny complete.  
"Seven twenty four? What are you talking about?"Maddie asked.  
"In Sam's room!" Danny said.  
"Who's Sam?" Maddie asked confusedly.  
"Mom she..." Before Danny complete Tucker interrupted.  
"..Forget it, OK Danny How are you feeling now after get back home?" Tucker changed the subject.  
"I'm feeling little strange..." Danny replied.  
"You are lucky Tucker he already knows you, You know he refused to came home when we first found him and he said stuff like' He don't know us'' He's not our son'"  
"You found him...from.. Where?" Tucker asked.  
"From the road in front of a hotel, He was sleeping on the foot path like..." A tear tickle down Maddie's cheek "Like he's a beggar..." Maddie said quietly "We couldn't stand and...and we thought he'd died" Maddie cried and Tucker gave his shoulder and makes her relax like a son.  
"Every thing will be OK, You see now Danny's here" Tuck said.  
Maddie hug Danny tight and Danny hug her back "Don't go far to me again" Maddie said.  
Danny wipe her tears and said "I'll not Mom" "Danny!" Maddie pull away and place her hand on Danny's shoulders, she notice he's still the same age when he died "Danny!" say his name again.  
"Yes Mom!" Danny asked.  
"What's wrong to you? You are the same age as Tucker... How you are still young?" Maddie asked.  
"Me...I'm not of his age...He's too big" look up at Tucker "...tall and spectacled man" Danny said.  
"Hey don't call me that!" Tucker protest. "Don't worry maybe he's like this because ... he forget every thing..I-I mean.. he was lost, alone and a... beggar before you find him... I mean..." Tucker tried to come up with a good fack reason.  
"OK..! I gathered, maybe this is the reason he's so weak and it stops his growth" Maddie said sadly.  
"What are you talking about?...I'm good and healthy..." Danny asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker drag him into his room and lock the door.  
"What're you doing Tuck?" Danny asked.  
"Do you know I'm your friend?" Tucker asked.  
"No!" Danny answered.  
"You have to tell your parents that you no longer stay with them...Tell them you're a ghost" Tucker told him.  
"OH! Don't worry, I'll never leave them...and I'm not a ghost" Danny replied.  
"You are deceiving your parents Danny and maybe yourself too...I can prove you're a ghost" Tucker challenge.  
"OH! Really?" Danny replied.  
"OK!" Tucker found a pin on the table "Give me you hand" Tucker ordered, Danny place his hand in Tucker's hand, Tucker saw a burned stain on his thumb, 'Sam was right!' Tucker thought and drag the pin sharp side against his finger.  
"What're you doing Man? This is not the way to find I'm a ghost or not" Danny complain and jerk his hand back, they saw a drop of green color blood come out from the point Tucker use to prove on his finger.  
"THIS IS THE PROOF that you're a ghost" Tucker said.  
"But I'm not completely a ghost, I'm half" Danny smirk.  
"What ever you are?" Tucker grab his collar and slam him in the wall "What do you know about Sam? Why you're chasing her?" Tucker asked.  
"Sam!..." Danny blushed a little.  
"What you want to her?" Tucker asked.  
"She's a nice girl and..." Danny cut off by Tucker.  
"Keep away from her, She my girlfriend" Tucker lied. "..And if you are half human, show me to come out of this building" Tucker challenge.  
"Gggrrr!" Danny follow Tucker "OK Mom I'm going out with my friend" Danny said loud.  
"Bey Honey!" Maddie's sound.  
Tucker pass through the ghost shield while Danny can't, Danny collide with the shield and fall back on his butts, He try again and again but fail, It's hurt him to see him self in a cage, He use his all strength and powers but fall to the ground again, He heard a crying sound,  
"He's not our son Jack" Maddie cry.  
"Then who's he?" Jazz asked.  
"He's a ghost!" Jack replied and load the Fenton's gun to shoot him.  
Danny sat up and load at them with horrified expression, He look him self and found him self in his real ghost form, white hairs and green eyes, They shoot him but he survive, They follow him, At last he found the lab, He thought they couldn't found him here but they reached into the lab and shoot him on the arm, He has no choice, He saw the ghost portal and get in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and like it_**

 ** _What will be next?_**

 ** _Share your ideas with me_**

 ** _Please Review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wont love but want**

 **'Thanks So Much' to liked and reviewed**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Floating into the ghost zone with a scare on his arm Danny saw some body watching him.  
"Hey look! Here's a new ghost in our area" Dora call other ghosts.  
"He's so weak? Will you want cake Kid?" Asked lunch lady.  
Danny node in no.  
"He's so injured, Poor boy, He also can't fly straightly" Said Poindexter. They saw a ghost come on a motorcycle.  
"Hey! Are you new here?" Johnny asked, Danny node weakly "Want a lift?" Johnny asked and share his back seat with Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where you plan to go?" Johnny asked.  
"Is there an other door to get out from here?" Danny asked.  
"This is ghost zone, Our home, You can stay here if you want, outside is danger" Johnny said.  
"It's OK, I'll handle it...just take me out side"  
"It's too hard to get out side from here, There are two doors to get out but if we use number one there are Walker goons on the door way and if we use number two there was humans who suck you into the thermos then send you back here" Johnny said.  
"OH! I just wish my arm stop giving pain" Danny said then they saw mist of air around them, Johnny stops the motorcycle.  
"Your heart's desire is my command" Said desire and blow a magic on Danny and his buries disappear.  
"I'm your big fan...Wait...I wish..." desire disappear before Johnny complete, Johnny shake his head down sadly.  
"What was your wish?" Danny ask.  
"I need a girl who wear my girlfriend clothes so she can take over her body...but I couldn't found perfect girl" Johnny explained.  
"Don't you think it's a bad idea?" then they reached in front of the door, Danny saw there's a line of ghosts who was waiting to moves out.  
"Bey!" Johnny said and went away.  
"It'll take so long" Danny said staring the long line.  
"You are new here?" A blue flaming haired girl asked "I'm Ember" Ember told him.  
"OH! Yeah!" Danny shake hand to her "Do you know how to moves out from this place easily and quickly.  
"Yeah!" Ember smirk.  
"What's it?" Danny asked.  
"By my music" Ember rub her fingers against the guitar and spell on Danny "Tell me who you love?"  
"I love you Sam!" Danny said loud *like Dash and Kwan do* staring at her.  
"I'm not Sam...Say my name" Ember scream last sentence.  
"Sam!" Staring at Ember.  
Ember hit her guitar against his head and the spell break with her guitar.  
Skulker come and grab him "You looks new here...Let send you to the boss" Skulker said and take him out of the ghost zone, throw him into Vlad's feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want you to finish him" Vlad throw a picture towards him.  
Danny look down and saw Jack in it, He gave a punch into Vlad's face and cope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam in her room watching her favorite show then suddenly channel change.  
"Hey!" She pick up the remote from the pillow, change channel then place remote back on the pillow, She smiles when a person win into the questioning game show but then channel change again, her smile disappear, she turn to pick the remote and scream.  
"Clam down I'm watching my favorite show look!" Danny said, He was on the bed resting his back against it in his ghost from.  
Sam backed away, He grab her wrists and pull her into him, She scream.  
"You don't like this show?" He asked then turn his head to the T.V and his arm around her waist "Wow, What a punch look!" He said watching his boxing show. She push him and fall out of the bed.  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
"Yeah I am but you are not" She said and pull the ecto gun from under the bed and pointed at him. "What you want?"  
He raise his hands above his head "OK...It's not important what I want, It's important what you want and I guess you want fight?" He said hesitantly.  
"Yes I want" Sam know he couldn't hurt her because Tucker told her that and she think he's scared by Tucker's ecto gun which was in her hand, she pick up her cell phone to call Tucker, before she place it against her ear, Danny use his ecto rays and it falls to the ground, she look him questioningly.  
"No cheating!" Danny said.  
Tucker pick up the phone and listen the conversation.  
"If you want to fight with me so fight yourself don't call anyone" Danny said. Tucker search their location.  
"I think we need a play ground to fight, Let's go" Danny told her.  
"NO! I won't go" She said.  
"Then fight over" Danny said and take a step towards her, Sam shoot but he disappear, she search him staring around the room then suddenly "Boo!" he grab her from the back side, she scream and the gun fall down.  
Tucker reached to the door and saw them.  
"Tucker! Help me!" Sam scream, Tucker saw her scared pal face and raise his gun at Danny.  
"Let her go" Tucker said.  
"No!" Danny grin and place his chin against her shoulder.  
"Tucker..." Sam call him to do something "..He's you friend, Tell him to go"  
Tucker found his arms loose on her, After all Sam was not protecting her self and she's screaming like a kid "You're a brave girl Sam, Fight him" Tucker said.  
"I f-fought with so many g-guys but-but h-he's a g-ghost" Sam explain, her arm were up in the air.  
Danny place his face against her hairs, smelling them to tease Tucker and makes him jealous, She gasp and pull her self away, Tucker shoot him but by mistake it was going to hit Sam, Danny save her by makes her invisible with him.  
Gun fall down from Tucker's hand, he scared, It was an ecto gun but it can also hurt a human badly.  
Danny shows him his narrow eyes and disappear, he took her away with him.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Please Review if you like.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I won't love but want_**

 **Thanks to Reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy this too.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny carry her with him and place her on a tree branch in stand position and he was in front of her, She move backwards and her boot slips.  
"ahhhhh." She gasp, Danny held her before she slips, She move back and place her back against the tree."W-w-hy y-you take me h-here?" She was shivering with fear, Fear from fall down, afraid of him.  
"I guess It'll better to ask you first...Will you come with me?" Danny said.  
"W-w-w-wH- Wher-e?" She look down and wished she could run away but she was on the higher branch.  
*Thinking*"...Funland?" He said with a smile.  
"NO!" She panted, looking down over and over.  
"OK then?" Danny said "Bey!" with that he disappear leaving her on her own.  
She breathed and sit on the branch first carefully, look down the other branch and slowly slips down, try to get on it but it was far from her reach, she trapped, now she couldn't climb up back where she was before, she was dangling between the ground and the tree edge, She grasp the branch tightly, "Help! Somebody help me!" she cried for help but no one was around.  
"Does someone need help?" Danny suddenly appears in front of her, She flapped from the sudden reply, Her hands slips in panic, she screamed, He catch her again and place her back on the branch she was before.  
She keep her hold tight on the branch, balancing herself to not fall down, He sat beside and slips towards her a little, she slips away against the tree, he slips again and she slips her hands against her thigh still holding the branch, keep panting, he place his glove hand on her's, "Don't touch me" she pull her away.  
"Why you're so much afraid of me?...I'm just like you" He asked.  
"You're not like me...Y-you are a g-ghost" She shout.  
"Nobody like me because I'm a ghost but I like you, I'm a ghost that's not mean I don't have feelings" He explained sadly.  
"...They do this because you hurt everyone" She said hesitantly "You're harm for humans"  
He move closer and grab her hand in his "Don't touch me" she pull away but he didn't let go.  
"...You know I can't cry because I'm a ghost, I've no tears but I'm crying at this hour ,You broke my heart to say it" He said sadly looking into her eyes. "See! Am I hurting you?" She look down her hands try to pull again.  
He set them free "..It's because I don't want to" He told her.  
"Why are you doing this? Why You took me here?" She asked still a little afraid of him after she know he won't hurt her.  
"..It's too hard to answer, Actually I myself don't know why?" He smiles but her face paled.  
"Meow! Meow! Bhoow! Bhoow!" They hear the noise and saw a dog was chasing a cat.  
"Wait a minute" He said and go to rescue the cat while Sam look down again to run, He came back and place a black cat with green eyes in her lap, She fondled her hand against it's hairs, Tears came into her eyes when she touched it.  
"What you'd done with my cat?" She asked.  
"OH! Your cat is still here, There was no cat, It was me with you, Look!" He said, he change into a black cat with blue eyes and walk to her on the branch but she hit her hand accidently to push him back and he fall down in the cat form, She saw other cat jumped down on the other branch from her lap and went down, Sam saw the way and stood up, she was going to jump like the cat.  
"Don't copy animals, They're insane" Said Danny floating into the air. "Now sit down" He said and she did rudely.  
He sat beside her "So where were we?" He asked. "Yeah! I was telling you that I don't know" He said and place his head in her lap, his back against the branch.  
She gasp, begin shaking again, He look up in her fearful eyes "I told you, I'll never hurt you, Why are you shaking then?" He asked. "You know I think I'm doing all of this because -maybe I- I love you" Still looking into her shocked eyes, A short time later she began crying, her tears fall on his face and his skin brunt where it fall, He quickly sat up "W-What are you doing?" He said and touch the little brunt spot on his face.  
"I want to go home, please let me go!" She sobbed.  
"S-s-s-s-sh-shh! Stop it please, don't do this, Stop crying" He fears from her tears, He move his hand forward to wipe her tears but realize he couldn't, "I'll take you home but please stop crying it-it hurts me" He backed away "Look! I'm going" He said and disappear.  
She wipe her tears and look down, "Anyone help me!" She shout but nobody came to help her, she began crying again.  
"Look! I'll carry you home but if you say so...You have no choice instead" He appears in front of her, she look at him "I'll never hurt you, I'll take you right at your room... I'll never come back then if you don't want to see me...I promise" He said sadly.  
"OK then" she said and wipe her tears. He open his arms wide "Take me Down" She said.  
"No! I'll not, This time you'll do it yourself" He open his arms wide for her, She blushed.  
"Can't you come and take me off" She asked.  
"No! I'll not, If I do then You'll say I force you to carry you home" He explain.  
She stood up and carefully jumped on him, A scream escaped from her mouth.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "I'll never let you fall" He said.  
She surprised "Just put me down, I-I can go home myself" She said.  
"No! I promised you to carry you right into your room and I'll make my promise" He said and take her with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the arrival someone shoot on his arm, It hurt him but He carefully keep moves forward, Sam still in his arms holding him tight then some body come in light speed, Pull Sam and take her away from him, He scream and chase the fast flying thing.

Sam look up "Valerie, Thank God to send her came to save me" Sam sigh in relief.

"I saw a ghost then chased it but it's gone then I saw you with the other ghost and I realized something fishy fishy...Who's he?" She asked.

"Val this ghost came from that room, you remember that cat? It was him" Sam said and Val stop "Why H..." Before she question she saw Danny in front, Sam grab Valerie tight and Valerie pointed her gun at him.

"Welcome! I was searching a ghost like you for so long" Valerie smirk.

"Finish him Val!" Sam whisper into her ear, Val shoot but before it hit him, He stanched the the gun and throw it to the ground.

"Hey!" Valerie yelled and saw her gun fall to the ground and break in two pieces, Danny rush towards Sam while she was peeking down, and take her with him.

"No! Let me go!" Struggle into his arms, He flew fast as Valerie was chasing him, He made a ecto-plasmic hand and shoot it to Valerie "No! Please don't shoot her, She's my friend" Sam yelled so he stopped and then anti-ecto ray hit him, He turn back and look down.

"Let her go!" Tucker shout to the ground, pointing "Fenton Wrists ray" on him, Val rush towards him and throw the Shuriken like disks at him then her board missiles, Forget Sam was in his arms, It hit him and he fall to the ground with Sam.

"Sam!" Tucker rush towards them and found him injured and collapsed on Sam, still holding her into his arms safely, Sam was holding the back of his neck with tight close eyes, She still doesn't know that she was on the ground. "Sam are you alright?" Tucker pull the ghost boy away and she open her eyes.

"Tucker!" She sat up and stare her body to reassure she alright and found nothing, not even a scar on her body, She was surprised they fall from the sky to the ground and she's still like before, She look at him and remind the words he said 'I'll never let you fall' She place her fingers on the scars on his face and it's disappear, They surprised, Val came down and saw what they were doing.

"How do you do that?" Tucker asked, try himself and touched Danny's scars but nothing happened, He confused "Sam, Do it again" He said and she place her fingers on his scars and it disappear again.

"OH my God!" Tucker said loud.

"What's wrong?" Sam and Val asked at the same time.

"Sam you are obsessed with him" Tucker told them.

"Now what we do to him?" Valerie asked.

"Throw him in the trash can" Tucker said.

"NO! We can't do this to him, He save me!" Sam said.

"He save you or we save you?" Val asked.

"No! He save me, You guys were just attacking on him, you were not saving me" Sam yelled.

"OK! so you tell us what to do with him?" Tucker asked.

"Take him to my room" Sam said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed so much._**

 ** _If you'd seen ghost in real life or felt someone was there, Write full event in the review._**

 **Review if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I won't love but want**

 _Thank you so much to read and like_

 _I wish this chapter will be better then before._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They carry him into the hotel and heard everyone was screaming with fear.

"Sam, You really think we should have to took him here" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry, They'll be quiet after half or an hour" Sam said.

"I don't think so" Valerie said and they reached to Sam's room, They laid phantom on the bed.

"How long he'll stay here?" Tucker asked.

"Unless he wake up" Sam replied.

"Are you crazy, He's a ghost, What you think, Is he sleeping?" Valerie said. "I'm telling you again, Give him to me, I'll show him to the ghost catcher then they'll join me in their ghost hunting" Valerie complete.

"Do you know what will they do to him?" Tucker asked. "They'll rip him apart, 'Molecule by molecule-'"

"-And how do you know that?" Asked Valerie.

"He was my friend, I mean he is but I think, he don't remember and his parents are ghost hunters, They have a big lab in their basement" Tucker explain.

They heard the noise became louder, they peek out the window and found many peoples were there, rushing out of the hotel and a police van.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

They heard a knock on their door, Tucker eyes wide "Wake him up, hurry" Tucker half way whispered and reached to the door, open little, peek out "Yes?"

"We have to check this place, we heard there's a ghost?..." Police officer continue "...But I think it's some kind of criminal person you are hiding to us?" Officer kicked the door and it shoot open, Officer stare the ghost for a moment then pull out his cell phone, place it against his ear and walked out.

"Hurry up wake him up" Tucker quickly closed the door, They shook him, splashed water on his face and do whatever they could do to wake someone up but nothing happened, Tucker looked at Sam who was two step away from them "Sam, ghost can't go unconscious, He need something to wake up and I think you can help"

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Now come and put your hand on his head" Tucker said.

"O-OK!" She did what he said to do.

After thirty seconds Phantom opened his eyes and they quickly backed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys in white reached there, They ran up stairs and kick the door open only found Sam, Valerie and Tucker there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you know about that ghost?" Asked a'Guy in White' agent O.

"I don't know anything about him" Bright light burned Sam's eyes.

"You're lying, Where you first met to him?" Agent O asked again.

Suddenly door opened and agent K stepped in with a girl, Her dress was white like them.

"No girlfriends allow in this building" Agent O said.

"But she joined us" Agent K said.

"No girl allow" Agent O said finally.

"Oh! Come on, Give her a chance" Agent K was drooling over her.

"Not now, So where were we? Yeas! Where you first meet to him?" Agent O asked whilst that girl and agent k were still there.

"I told you, I don't know anything about him" Sam yelled.

"Let me handle this" Girl said and step forward and asked again "Where you first met to him? Where do he live?" In a kind less sound.

"I-I,uh, Yesterday I peek out from my window and found him floating in the air" She lied because he saved her and she wanted to save him back, she thought that place where she found him as a cat is his living place.

"She's still lying" Agent O said.

"You'll never tell us that easily!" She slap hard across Sam's face and she fall out of the chair on the ground, She was so scared of them.

Girl in white' pull her up by her collar and she was going to slap her again but two bright angrier green eyes appear behind the girl and and flipped her wrist behind, She scream.

Other guys raise their anti-ecto guns at him.

He hold Sam's hand to helped her up, Sam rushed in his arms, he turned Sam and himself invisible and fly out.

They turn on ghost shield so he couldn't run but he told Sam to go and hide.

"But you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be Okay and They can't kill me because I'm already dead, Now run" Sam ran away but they got her and seize him too.

"Let her go!" Danny scream but they know that there's some kind of connection between the ghost and the goth, they beat her friends too but when they touched her, he suddenly appeared to rescue her.

"You want me, don't her so let her go or I'll blow your fucking brains out of your heads" Phantom yelled.

They tied him on a anti-ecto table and took Sam in an big empty room, they cuffed her hands which was connection with the wall by chains.

"Let me go or you can be in big trouble" Sam yelled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **If you like so leave a review down there.**


End file.
